Superação
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: -'O coração tem razões que a razão ignora, não é mesmo Vedita? - Bulma disse em voz alta, mas para si mesma - 'Quis ficar nesse planeta para derrotar o Kakaroto e destruir a Terra, e olha que desfecho mais interessante tivemos'


Título:Superação  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Advertências: Deathfic,Animê (DBZ), Multitemporadas. Fic com casal hetero  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Fic feita para o challenge de aniversário do fórum Need For Fic.

P.S - Pessoal, eu não situei a fic em nenhuma Saga específica, pois isso iria me limitar muito, e detesto me sentir amarrada. Coloquei como Dragon Ball Z apenas para situar os personagens, ok?

* * *

SUPERAÇÃO

Aquarius Chann

A quantidade de sangue esparramado ao redor dele era assustador. Ele estava caído no chão, seus membros pareciam todos quebrados devido à estranha posição. Não precisaria ser médico para supor as múltiplas fraturas que ele sofrera. E como sofrera naquela luta.

Bulma estava estarrecida vendo a cena, tudo ao seu redor parecia não mais existir. Goku e os outros também estavam caídos, muito feridos e exaustos pois, embora o inimigo fosse apenas um, era muito forte, veloz e tinha a vantagem de, em dados momentos, conseguir prever os movimentos de seus inimigos. Mas veceram, afinal.

Apesar do cenário desolador, dos gritos de Chichi para Goku ao fundo, de Videl implorando à Gohan que não os abandonasse, de Trunks também estar ferido e ao solo, nada se fazia palpável no campo de visão daquela mulher.

Já vira tantas lutas, tantos inimigos derrotados, já perdera Vedita algumas vezes, mas dessa vez seu coração sentia que era diferente.

Aproximou-se do corpo imóvel e ensanguentado de seu marido. Sentou-se sobre seus próprios joelhos, ao lado dele. Apesar dos vários ferimentos, sua face mantinha o mesmo aspecto de sempre: semblante fechado, boca semi cerrada, a típica carranca de seu Vedita. Não pôde conter um leve sorriso.

Passou de leve a mão esquerda sobre o já pálido e frio rosto. Era másculo. E muito delicado. Era incrível o saco de contrastes que descobrira ser Vedita. Um ser frio, arrogante, desprezível perante à todos mas que ela, apenas ela, sabia ser ele o oposto disso tudo. Após o nascimento de Trunks, Bulma finalmente conhecera o turbilhão de sentimentos que havia dentro de Vedita e que ele lutava tanto para esconder e continuar com sua imponência de príncipe. Foi aí que, finalmente, Bulma se entregara de coração ao homem que verdadeiramente amava.

Trunks... seu coração de mãe dera uma forte apertada. Sabia que devia ir de encontro ao filho, ver-lhe os ferimentos, fazer os cuidados de praxe, mostrar que estava também muito preocupada com ele, mas não conseguia se desligar da imagem de Vedita.

Limpou uma pequena mancha de sangua da boca de seu amado com um pequeno lenço que sempre trazia consigo. Aquela boca era tão macia... e ao mesmo tempo sabia ser rude e muito hábil chupando-lhe os mais prazerosos lugares de seu corpo.

Não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Limpou mais um pouco de sangue entre o nariz e a boca de seu marido. Aquele sangue todo não deveria estar alí, sujando a face de seu adorado homem.

Aproximou-se do rosto dele para olhá-lo mais de perto, enquanto sua mão esquerda continuava acariciando o rosto do homem. Respirou fundo tentando sentir mais uma vez, a última vez, o cheiro bom daquele corpo. Fechou os olhos com força para disfarçar o nojo que sentira ao inspirar apenas o forte odor do sangue. Mais lágrimas, agora acompanhadas de soluços.

Sentiu alguém se aproximar. Provavelmente era Bra, não sabia ao certo pois seu corpo não queria se virar para ver. A única imagem que importava agora era do rosto do seu amado.

-'Mãe, temos de ir embora'.

Ouviu a voz chorosa que lhe tirara de seu transe.

-'Já estou terminando minha despedida, Bra' - foi tudo o que conseguiu responder, enquanto a garota se afastava.

-'O coração tem razões que a razão ignora, não é mesmo Vedita'? - Bulma disse em voz alta, mas para si mesma - 'Quis ficar nesse planeta para derrotar o Kakaroto e destruir a Terra, e olha que desfecho mais interessante tivemos' - uma pequena pausa para tentar parar as lágrimas insistentes - 'Você acabou sanlvando a todos. Deu sua vida pela nossa'.

Bulma abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça até sua boca encontrar a orelha de Vedita. Com a voz já rouca de tanto choto, sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido: -'Só as grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações, meu amado'.

E encerrou sua despedida com um selinho salgado pelas lágrimas que ainda caiam.

-'Você nos deu a vitória, Vedita. Pena que terei de esperar três anos pela sua volta para eu lhe contar que você, finalmente, superou o Kakaroto'.

FIM

* * *

Minha primeira fic sem ser de CDZ!

Gente, que emoção. Fic escrita em 42 minutos, como estou por ser minha primeira tentativa?

Por favor, reviews com seus sinceros comentários serão muito, mas muito bem vindos!

E esse é meu presente de dia dos namorados pra Bulma e pro Vedita. Péssimo gosto o presente, é que eu estou solteira e estou detonando os namoros de todo mundo, aheihaeuihauiehuiaheia


End file.
